Sacrifice of love
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: Yugi and his class gets ambushed in their classroom, and Yugi makes his sacrifice for love. This story is dedicated to a boy I love ... very much


Hi …

As you should have seen; this is a story that involves loads of angst, death and unanswered love.

I got inspiration to this story by my own love of life … Albin …

He's the most beautiful, humoristic and friendly person I've ever met and will ever meet.

I'm unsure if I can ever find love in anybody but him, but I must … because he doesn't love me back … I just know …

I dreamt this plot one night that I had cried myself to sleep in agony over that he and I will be separated. I'm in Yugi's place and he is in Yami's place.

Every time I look at this boy … I can even recognize Yami … And when Albin is gone … I'll find my consolation in Yami and Yugi …

Albin … If I ever have gathered the courage to show you this … you got to know that-… I wish you all luck … and the person that will be yours one day … got to be the luckiest person in the world …

Hope you'll like this fic even if it's sad … And maybe recognize yourself in this story …

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yugi chewed on his pen as he looked up from his maths book again.

There he was … right across the room … Yami …

He and Yami had been friends for 3 years now since Yami had gained his own body. But slowly had the friendship turned into something much more intimate …

Pure love …

Not friendly and not brotherly like before, but pure love and worship.

Yugi didn't know when it had ever started, but he believed he had been born to love Yami and Yami only, been through his whole life to just be with Yami …

Yugi looked at Yami's tanned, slim neck. Oh, how he would love to caress and kiss that delicate skin of his, right under his hair full of hair gel to keep it spiky.

Yami's personality was also astounding: Always a serious expression on his features, but a bright smile when he joked with his friends or acted silly and a kind and caring personality under the shell of dignity and shyness.

Yugi sighed in agony and turned his eyes back to the maths, but his mind was still at Yami.

He had talked with his friends about what he felt for Yami and made them promise to not tell him, but he could guess Yami knew anyway.

/"As much as I stare at him, it must be obvious by now …"/ Yugi thought with a blush.

But he knew that Yami only liked him as a friend … and would never love him in the way he wanted …

A lonely tear of deep agony fell from Yugi's face and down on the strive paper.

That tear held all agony and desperation Yugi had hided today …

Yugi sighed and relaxed again as he concentrated fully on the maths again.

Suddenly he heard a screaming from outside the shut doors of the classroom.

The whole class looked up as the screaming increased when gunshots could be heard.

The class and teacher instantly panicked and Yugi froze in fear.

Maniacs with guns … They were killing the students and teachers in the main hall!

Screams erupted from the classroom as 5 men clad in black with big guns burst into the room.

"DOWN! EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" One of them screamed.

The first second the class were frozen in dead fear, but when one of the med pointed his gun and shot a student in the arm, everybody thrower themselves to the floor; crying and screaming.

Blood were spilling everywhere from the big wound one of the classmates had and he screamed in great pain and agony.

"NOW WHO'S NEXT!?" another man screamed as the five of them started to walk around in the classroom and examine the students one by one.

They suddenly stopped in front of a girl with short brown hair. Tea!

/"No! Not her! Anybody but Tea! She doesn't deserve it! Please!"/ Yugi thought desperately as he burst into tears and sobs.

But the men smiled evilly as one of them put his gun against the crying girls head and fired.

Blood splattered over the classroom as the dead girl hit the floor and let out her last sigh. Here open eyes had an unseeing gaze in them and her blood trickled down her face and down on the floor.

Everybody was in tears now, shaking and whimpering. Even though, ice-cold Kaiba and Joey were crying hard and just lying on the floor in bundles.

/"Please! Please, let police come here soon!"/ Yugi thought panickly as he cried harder.

The men laughed at the scared class and continued to find their next victim.

Every second felt like and hour and every minute like eternity while the men shot one student after another to death.

Yugi were in too deep shock to even move. He just lied where he were, waiting to be picked as a victim.

/"This is it … my life is over … along with everyone in this room … Were doomed …"/ he thought as he prayed his last prays to his family and other friends.

Suddenly, the men stopped in front of Yami, grinning as always.

"Do you fear death, kid?" one of them asked as he pointed his gun at Yami's chest.

"Y-Yes …" Yami sobbed between his tears.

Yugi for the first time in this whole time desperation and love fill his heart.

Yami was the one that deserved the least to die! He; the most beautiful and innocent soul in the world didn't deserve death, not now!

/"What if the police comes and save us? No, they won't be in time to rescue Yami…! I can't let him die without my honest fight!"/ Yugi thought, sad determination spreading in his heart as he rose from his position on the floor and threw himself in Yami's direction.

"Get down kid!" the men screamed, but Yugi wasn't going to give up!

If he could save Yami in any way… He were going to!

/" The police will come … but never in time to save my life …!"/Yugi thought as he was finally at Yami's side.

He stood on all fours over Yami's body as he stared up in the murderers' faces.

"Take me … instead …" Yugi said determinately as tears streamed down his face.

Yami gave a loud gasp as he stared up at the classmate covering his body.

"Y-Y-Y…Y-Yugi …!?" Yami cried as Yugi sighed in agony.

"Yami ... I got to tell you this ... I do this because … I love you … Too much for my own best even … I'd be honoured to sacrifice my own life if it meant even the slimmest chance to save you …!" Yugi replied as he turned his body around and gave Yami a brave kiss on the lips.

"Yugi …?! What the heck …" Yami gasped as Yugi pulled away.

"I don't care anymore Yami … let me do this …" Yugi said, now tears of the rejection in his eyes.

/" Lucky bastard that'll get to have you Yami …"/

"Aw, I almost get touched…! Die you little gay twerp!!!" one of the men screamed as he pulled the trigger to his gun.

Yugi felt the bullet burry itself into the back of his head. He gasped at the fast loss of energy and life. He felt the world get dizzy and his sight blackened.

A last thought brushed his mind before he fell into the soft darkness of death;

Live Yami … Live … Walk this earth with the ones you love … Be happy …

For my sake …

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(Yami's POV)

I slowly walked down the street … towards my new school … with my new life …

No … my life will never be new … because this isn't my life … not my soul who is supposed to walk on this earth today …

It's Yugi's soul … his life and body which is supposed to walk here today …

My face is as emotionless and pale as it has been since that faithful day in the old classroom…

When my friend Yugi sacrificed his life for me … Me … who he secretly loved deeply …

And still … I can't understand … Why …?

Would we both be alive now … if I had just loved him back?!

Would we both walk this earth … maybe even hand in hand ….

Would my friend still be alive …?

Tears of guilt and sorrow rolled down my cheeks as they had done repeatedly the last month.

Don't I … deserve to live …? …

No … Yami Muto doesn't deserve to live …

Yugi deserved to live … but he doesn't …

Because of me ….

**Because I didn't love him back**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I fell to the ground with a cry of agony and smashed my fists into the ground.

"**Yugi**!!!!!!!!! **YUGI**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed to the heavens as my tears never stopped to flow.

I just lay there on the ground in a foster-position as the rain began to fall.

I opened my tight grip on myself and turned my body up to the heavens.

/" Why Yugi … Why did you have to …!?"/ I thought as the rain soaked my body.

…

…

…

"Because I love you …"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Maybe not vocal enough … Maybe not especially good written ….

But this is what I should do to make you live Albin …

I would give you my life if I had to … Live well, all of you readers out there … And find love in life … Despite some of us doesn't …


End file.
